bye bye bye to the 90s rugrats
by TicklishOstrich
Summary: rugrats grown up past all grown up. please read inside to understand what i'm talking about!


Hi, guys! This isn't a FANFICTION _yet_ , per se. I'm getting a lot of views for my House MD rejuvenation, but not a lot of reviews. Likewise, I got a lot of reviews for my various Rugrats stories – 16 total – with not near as many views. I want to know if you guys would read a fanfiction reincarnation of Rugrats. It would be a few episodes per chapter, going by like a calendar. I'd include holidays, both Christian and Jewish, plus the kids' birthdays. Angelica's got May 12th, Tommy has June 11th, Phil and Lil are March 31st, Chuckie's is April 15th… wow, I spouted those from memory.

They'd be older though, most likely in high school. Then I'd add in the All Grown Up episodes right after, and they'd most likely be in college. It would be a reincarnation – if you don't know what I mean by that, please see **"A Parked Taxi With the Meter Running."** But not _strictly_ speaking. In **APTWtMR** , I am watching every episodes and copying all the dialogue. With the Rugrats reincarnation… basically, the main stuff would happen, but for older kids. Not the same dialogue, probably.

Here is a random example (I asked Google for a top-rated Rugrats episode)

Taken From **Little Dude**

Tommy is out in the backyard, practicing his golf swing with Grandpa, when Didi comes out with a clutter of items. She smiles at his determination, satisfied that he will be the best golfer in the entire sophomore class. She hurries to the family sedan, basically tossing everything into the back seat. She then returns to the backyard and calls for her son.

"Tommy! We've got to get going!"

"Ah, Mom. I think I've finally got the crossover release solved! Can't it wait another five minutes?"

"No, it can't. You're going on a tour and I've got a class to teach. Let's go."

Tommy frowns. He hands the golf club to his caddy, who's already fast asleep on the lawn chair. Didi shakes her head. Tommy climbs into the passenger seat and Didi speeds off to the California Institute of the Arts. Tommy smiles as they make it to a specific building. He wordlessly helps his mom unpack the car, taking everything to her home economics class in room A113.

"Is this where the tour is?"

"Huh?" She looks momentarily confused. "Oh, no. You need to find the mass communications center. Tell them you'd like a tour. I'll be done in four hours, and then I'll meet you at the student union commons."

"Um, okay?"

"Don't dillydally, Tommy. Class is about to start."

Tommy walks outside of the building and begins to wander around. The buildings begin to blur together. He finds a standing map of the school, struggling to find where he is and how to get to wherever he needs to go. When he finally thinks he has a grasp on it, he swivels around. He accidentally rams into a tall guy in a black leather jacket and jeans. The guy's shades fall on Tommy's head and the high schooler grins sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

The guy shrugs and helps him up. "S'cool. You new?"

"Sorta."

"On tour?"

"Yeah." Tommy rubs the back of his neck. "I was just looking for the, uh, mass"

"Mass comm." The guy swipes his shades back, clipping them to his shirt. "I can take you. Name's Ramon."

"Tommy."

They walk in companionable silence when three girls suddenly shadow them. One is in a red dress with dirty blonde hair, one is in a purple dress with black hair, and one is wearing green pants and a CIA sweater. The two in the dresses are extremely girly and look down on Tommy.

"Who's the shrimp?" The girl in purple asks.

"Chill, Pam." Ramon holds up a hand. "He's Tommy. I'm showin' him to the mass comm."

"Like, why?" The other snob hisses.

"He's lost, Kirsten. Leave 'im alone."

"Whatev's. C'mon, we need to _study_."

"Seriously?"

"You know, _study_."

Ramon's eyes widen. He musses Tommy's hair a bit. "See ya, squirt."

Tommy just stops and watches as Ramon runs off with Kirsten and Pam. He is completely lost and stares up hopefully to the tomboy.

"I'm Steph. We can take the bus to the mass comm."

"Bus?"

"Yeah, we can take it to the gym center and walk to the comm."

"Alright. Cool."

True to her word, Steph takes him to the bus stop. They don't need to wait long to get on the purple line, which takes them to the gym center after a few stops at various dorms, a sorority and the library. The two walk through the gym center, past a couple kids playing basketball – though they are constantly missing the hoop. There is a smaller library, which is actually a book donation center. They walk through it, and Tommy is distracted enough to nearly run into the library. Tommy and Steph walk through a parking lot, where someone is working on their engine. They finally make it to mass comm, but the tour is over.

"Sorry, little dude."

"Are you kidding?" Tommy smiles. "That was cool! Now I know about the bus lines and the gym center. Plus, this place is just huge."

Steph grins. "Yeah, you'll get used to it, I guess. Wanna head over to the student union instead? They got a food court."

Tommy's stomach answers for him, resulting in Steph giggling. They walk to the bus stop and take the yellow line this time. It deposits them directly in front of the necessary building. Tommy realizes he only has two dollars in his pockets, so he buys a pudding cup. Meanwhile, Steph buys the two of them a bowl of fries and a milkshake each. They settle on a couch by a window. Tommy has a lot of questions about college, and Steph doesn't mind answering them. Eventually, he notices his mom through the window.

"That's my mom. Looks like I'm leaving."

"Why don't you ask her to join us?"

"Seriously?"

The girl shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Tommy does as asked. Didi sits on a little sofa seat adjacent to the couch and asks Tommy about his tour. Tommy goes into detail about the places he's seen and what Steph has told him. When Tommy and Didi finally leave, the high-schooler trades numbers with the college girl. They head back home, and Tommy meets Grandpa in the backyard to pick up where they left off.

I might end up just copying that when I get to that episode if this turns out to be a good idea. Well, I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. Also, if you guys have another idea for the title, I'd be very thankful. I'll be waiting to read some reviews! Love you guys! Stay fierce!


End file.
